


King of the boludos

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Series: Marcos and the boludo [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina NT - Freeform, M/M, One-sided hatred, this is a semi-crack story, unrequited feud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's the story the newspaper will print out : Marcos brought Kun's girlfriend's former boyfriend to the locker room and they got into a fight. That's the story Marcos will tell his kids : Kun is a fucking idiot is what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the boludos

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think the audience for this is very wide but hey !  
> Anyway, important background information : Kun's girlfriend is named Karina and she's an Argentine singer. She used to go out with an Argentine rapper named El Polaco. According to media, during the World's Cup Marcos Rojo brought El Polaco to the locker room and he and Kun got into a fight because of it. Some media even said Kun was avoiding Marcos Rojo after that.  
> Anyway, this story calls for hate sex doesn't it? That's what I wanted to write. Except since then Kun hasn't been acting hateful towards Marcos in the slightest. If you're curious, here are a few [gifs/pics](http://the-fuckboy-dynasty.tumblr.com/tagged/rojokun) about the two. Anyway this brings me to this story. Hopefully you'll enjoy it !

Marcos honestly didn't mean any harm. He'd befriended El Polaco and he'd thought hey, why not present him to the guys? And really how was he to know the guy was the ex of Kun's girlfriend?

 

Everyone had actually been pretty chill about El Polaco, chatting and having a fun time, and then Kun had come in and stared at the rapper for so long even Leo worried something might be wrong.

 

Of course El Polaco hadn't stayed long after that, clearly feeling awkward about being in the same room as Kun (Marcos doubted they'd start talking about what Karina's vagina felt like around their dicks, though Marcos thought that would have been hilarious). As soon as the room had been cleared, Kun had all but charged towards him, getting all up in his personal space and _how could you, he's her ex, are you challenging me, what's your problem, do you want to fight_ , all angry and red in his round face.

 

Marcos frowned and straightened his back to make himself taller while the rest of the team tried to calm Kun down.

 

“What is your problem man? Everyone is having a good time and now you're throwing an hissy fit?” he bit back. He did not like being insulted for nothing and Kun's 5 foot-whatever weren't going to impress him.

 

Nothing happened of course. Kun was all angry words and quick insults, but despite his angry front Marcos hadn't missed the flinch back when he took a step forward to tower over him. Kun hadn't backed away though, staring up at him with as much intensity as if he were his height, except he _wasn't_.

 

Of course the guys were quick to break them apart, telling him to calm down ( _“I am calm, he's the one who got his panties in a twist!”_ ) and trying to reason Kun ( _“My panties aren't twisted asshole!”_ ). Nothing really happened, but Marcos knew this would be a blow to the locker room's atmosphere, which was absolutely annoying because he hadn't done anything to the midget, damn it.

 

 

–

 

 

There had been a silent war of sorts ever since he'd brought El Polaco to the Argentine locker room.

 

By silent war, he really meant Kun was angry with him and Marcos didn't feel sorry one bit. Kun made a point of putting on his serious face every time he entered a room, seemingly refusing to joke around with him – which wasn't really a loss, because sure Kun was funny but it had less to do with his jokes and more to do with everything else he did without meaning to.

 

War with Kun also involved Kun eating all the croissants at breakfast so there wasn't any left for him – and then proceeding to look sorry when the trainers scolded him for eating too much. He got extra practice for his efforts and Marcos didn't make any attempt to keep his laughter in – neither did the whole team really. Still, he was the one Kun glared at intensely when he laughed.

 

“You should stop rubbing it in,” Masche told him.

 

“I'm not rubbing anything in. He's getting worked up on his own.”

 

Mascherano had opened his mouth to retort but he was cut by the sound of Kun yelping as he tripped over one thing or another at the other end of the pitch. His head immediately snapped to glare at Marcos's face as though it was his fault. His hands balled up into fists when Marcos grinned mockingly at him.

 

After a few seconds, Mascherano finally said, “Yeah alright. Well I'll tell Leo to do something about it.”

 

“Nah it's fine I don't mind. Honestly this is kinda funny.”

 

Mascherano shook his head, but there was a smile at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Don't mess with him, he's easily confused,” he said as he walked away.

 

He could only see Masche's back but he was sure there was a smile on his lips when he heard Marcos burst out laughing.

 

 

–

 

 

Marcos had to give it to Kun, the guy did not give up. He was about 50 inches of determination, and did everything he could to make sure Marcos knew he hated him. Except Marcos had long since grown past annoyance and was simply enjoying Kun's one-sided feud against him.

 

He suspected looking amused in the face of Kun's anger wasn't of any help, but he couldn't help feeling entertained as Kun cornered him in the corridor of the hotel they were staying at.

 

It was the evening and they were meant to all meet in the dining room, and Marcos was surprised Kun wasn't trailing behind Leo as usual. Instead Kun had waited for him in the corridor and stared him down from the bottom.

 

“What's your problem,” Kun asked, oozing anger and hatred.

 

Marcos rolled his eyes, which of course edged Kun on. He took a step forward, closing his fists into his shirt.

 

“ _La concha de tu madre_ , I--”

 

“What will you do uh?” Marcos took a step forward, towering menacingly over Kun. “You stand no chance against me.”

 

“--I will fuck you up! Why the hell did you bring him there--”

 

“Because I like him?”

 

“--if not to taunt me! If you think I'll let that go you--”

 

“Oh shut up already.”

 

Kun stopped, looking completely outraged, and roughly pushed him in a show of strength, probably.

 

Strength, Marcos had plenty of it.

 

“What are you doing midget?” he growled, stalking dangerously forward.

 

Kun, bless him, did not back down, glaring up at him, but with each steps he took forward Kun took one back, until he was backed against the wall, chest puffed and eyes narrowed, and even the tip of his hair looked somewhat angry.

 

“You think I'm scared of you?” Kun said with the voice of a guy who was definitely scared of him.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kun's eyes widened indignantly. “You fucking--”

 

He never got to finish his sentence though. Marcos bent down, pressing their mouths together and whatever Kun had meant to say was cut short. His mouth was open and Marcos didn't hesitate shoving his tongue in, making it dirty and wet, conquering Kun's mouth while he was busy being shocked. He tasted of strawberry, which was actually good news since Marcos had been 50% sure he sucked Leo's cock in his free time.

 

Marcos expected Kun to react and push him away, face distort in shock and anger, but he was frozen still, body taut (and small, _god_ so ridiculously small, Marco's neck almost hurt bending down like that), while Marcos all but ravaged his mouth. He took pride in being a real good kisser and now Kun would be able to testify in his favor (and how he was already delighted imagining Kun's face when he'd ask him to tell everyone how good a kisser he was).

 

He pulled back slowly, a trickle of saliva linking their mouth together before it broke and dropped on Kun's chin. Marcos licked his lips satisfyingly, enjoying the shocked, _silent_ , look on Kun's face. He wished he had a camera to capture it.

 

“You're cuter silent,” he said, making sure to sound as annoyingly seductive as possible, and alright Mascherano might get angry at him for deliberately antagonizing Kun but it was definitely worth it.

 

 

–

 

 

After his stunt in the corridor, Marcos had expected Kun to gather his wits and barrel into him with all the strength of his three inches and attempt to beat the living shit out of him while Marcos laughed and laughed and laughed, and then hid behind Masche.

 

What he hadn't expected was what actually happened.

 

Instead of being angry and vengeful, Kun stopped glaring at him. That evening, he came back in the dining room soundlessly and didn't make eye contact once. Masche lifted an eyebrow at him, everyone wondering why Kun was so uncharacteristically quiet. He didn't even try to intrude when Leo's boytoy from Brazil called. And the day after was only weirder.

 

When he came in the changing room before training, Marcos was immediately swarmed by a ball of Kun. And instead of the insults he'd expected, Kun smiled at him wide and white and greeted him happily.

 

Then he trailed behind him in training, taking breaks from stalking Leo to bother him instead. He made small chat, dumb jokes and puns with a cheeky smile. He asked Marcos about his day and was surprisingly tactile with him, slaps on his back and impromptu hugs after a rondo.

 

This was very confusing. And it lasted the whole fucking week.

 

Kun kept sending smiles his way, looking small and happy, and every time Kun greeted him, Marcos had to rub his eyes to make sure he was imagining the tail wagging behind his back. He looked like a puppy, except the only person he was supposed to look like a puppy for was Leo, and even then he didn't look like that (which, Marcos reasoned, was because Leo was actually very small and of course Kun never had the opportunity to look _up_ at him the way he did with Marcos).

 

It got confusing enough that Marcos decided to approach Masche about it.

 

“Well what happened between you two?” Masche inquired, trying to gather further information.

 

“You know, the usual stuff...” he trailed off but was met with Mascherano's less-than-impressed stare. “He tried to bother me and I made him shut up?”

 

“Don't fuck around with me. If you want my help tell me what happened.”

 

“...he cornered me and I kissed him to make him shut up,” he finally admitted.

 

Masche stared at him for a few seconds.

 

“Why is each and everyone of you a fucking moron.”

 

“Hey--”

 

“Well good job anyway. You want to know what happened?”

 

Marcos nodded.

 

“The idiot has a crush on you.”

 

Marcos waited for Mascherano to get that grin he got when he made a joke. Except it didn't come.

 

“What.”

 

“Look.” Masche said, and Marcos followed his gaze.

 

He found Kun staring at him from afar, perking up when he realized Marcos had noticed him and then waving at him with a smile on his face. Marcos absentmindedly waved back.

 

“ _Holy shit_ ,” he cursed. “I--- he _hated_ my guts barely a week ago.”

 

Masche shrugged.

 

“What, I kissed him once and that was enough to make him do a one-eighty and _fall in love with me_? Doesn't he have a _girlfriend_?”

 

Masche shrugged again, conveying a ' _whatever Kun does is beyond me anyway_ ' vibe. He patted his shoulder companionably before wandering off to practice with Pocho.

 

Marcos was left staring at Kun's form as he entertained Leo, going for what Marcos liked to think of as ' _their midget walk'_ , except now Kun glanced at him every now and then and either smiled or waggled his eyebrows.

 

Well. At least, Kun was kind of cute he guessed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh well, this is hardly a serious story. Also, I'm not very familiar with Marcos Rojo, nor am I used to writing Kun, so my characterization may be a bit wacky, but since it's a semi-crack story, I thought anything goes...


End file.
